Pedea Island
by shenna45
Summary: Basically it takes place mostly on Pedea Island, and the elsa. Jr.XMOMO, AllenXShion . RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: 

Hello peoples! I am shenna45, and if you don't already know, I am also the author of "A Movie Gone Bad." That was started when I was either in the 3rd or 4th grade. . And I'm still working on it; it's just that, it's hard to write a soon to be rated M fanfic in school! So yeah.

_**Summary of the story:**_

. . Hasn't had enough time to think of that yet! I will put it up, once I think of one, or after I have my official story reader person, who proof reads the story, before I post it, and who helps me with the summary, helps me think of one!((That position is open if you'd like it! Just email me! And you shall get the spot!))

But I can tell you this about the story: There will be random little skit chapters, since I love to do skits, with the characters doing wired and stupid things! They will be labeled "Random skit Chapter #..." So, stay tuned for those, I try my hardest to make them funny and exciting and romantical? If that's a word! So with further a due, here's the prologue of Pedea Island! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters or their outfits! I get the outfit ideas from the Episode III strategy guide and maybe a near by fashion magazine! . Though if I did own them . . . n

* * *

**.:Pedea Island:.**

**Prologue**

Jr. stood outside of the tent, tapping his foot gently against the hard ground beneath him. His blue eyes were focused on the entrance of the tent. He stopped tapping his foot momentarily and started to stare at his wrist, as if trying to see how much time had passed since he first started waiting.

He has on his yellow and black life jacket and a pair of red swimming trunks. His black sandals were fastened neatly on his small feet and his earring tapped him gently against the side of his face, when ever he turned to see what the rest of the group was doing.

"Are you ready yet?" he called out to MOMO. He heard a slight rustle from inside of the tent. "Yeah." MOMO called back. She pulled the cloth, covering the entrance aside and stepped out.

She had on a white and pink one piece bathing suit with a pair of pink sandals that fit perfectly on her child-like feet.

She looked up at Jr. and smiled. She moved her had to the side of her head to move a strand of her pink hair out of her face. Her golden eyes glistened in the sunlight as she smiled at him. "You like?"

Jr. brought the back of his hand up to his face and rested his chin on it. His blue eyes narrowed a bit as he surveyed her. A slight smile grew on his face. "Yeah." MOMO smiled then walked past him with her hands behind her back. "Well then, shall we get going?" She looked behind her shoulder so that she could see her friend better. "Yeah, let's get going!" He caught up with her and walked up the stone hill, until the beautiful blue beach of Peada Island came into view.

Shion looked up from her book and waved at the two. She had on her typical two-piece strapless white bathing suit, with a U shaped collar. She had on a white wrist band and a small necklace around her neck. Her short brown hair was clipped back on either side with small green clips. Her green eyes wandered back to her book as the two neared the shore. "Be careful out there!" She called out to them, as she turned a page in her book and continued to read. She sighed and closed her book, as she closed her eyes. She leaned back in her beach chair, soaking in the sun's rays. She smiled slightly, and then rolled over on her side, so that she was facing KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS looked up at Shion, her red eyes staring emotionlessly into hers. She was sitting on the sand, with her knees brought up to her chest. Her long, silky blue hair rested neatly onto pf the sand behind her. She had been equipped with her KAP-VEL and her KWP-XX, along with a small silver pistol, that lay beside her.

Shion looked at her for a little while longer, and then shook her head at the unknown thought that just left her mind. "Is there something wrong?" KOS-MOS asked, with no emotion in her voice. "No, it's nothing." Shion smiled then turned until she was lying on her back. She inhaled deeply, and sat up. She looked at her surroundings and got up. As she neared the shore, she turned back and smiled. "Come and join us, KOS-MOS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

Authors note (end):**

Ok! That was the first chapter of my newest story, "Pedea Island!" Hopefully you enjoy! And review, and maybe give me some ideas so I can start to work on the first chapter! Best idea, will be shown, if you want it to be, in the authors note of the first chapter. So review, so I can finish my school work, and start on the next chapter!

XOXO shenna45


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

Hello again! This is me again! And I think I just got an idea for the story, but it's not too bold, so uhh. .yeah. . Umm. .no remembero how to say 11? . . . No that's not good . . . well uh anyway, R/R and make the little tiny babies happy! And if you don't they'll cry and we don't want them to cry, cause they won't stop. So Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything, but I did buy my own copy of the strategy guide!

**.:Chapter 1:.**

Allen sat at an empty table in café on the Elsa. He shoveled spoon full's of curry into his mouth as he sat there all alone. Everyone had already finished eating, and either retreated to the cabins or headed back to the bridge, while Allen opted to do the dishes. He dropped his spoon down on the plate and sat there, staring at nothing in particular. _What am I doing?_ He thought as he looked at his surroundings. _Oh yeah. I have to go do the dishes._ He sighed at the thought, and got up slowly. He picked up his plate and glass of water and carried it into the back. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked into the kitchen. As he approached the sink, he bumped into something. He looked up slowly and saw Shion looking at him.

Shion smiled a bit, and took the dishes from his hands and began to wash them for him. She had on a black split neck shirt with long sleeves and a pair of gray thermal wide-leg lounge pants. Her short brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Shion looked at Allen for a while then dried off the dishes. Once she finished, she walked towards the exit. He just watched her. "Why'd you do that?" He finally called out to her. She looked behind her shoulder, before turning around completely. She smiled. "I guess you could say, I just wanted to help out a bit!" She stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, but she kept her eyes on Allen. He looked at her. "Well, I could've done it though. You didn't have to do anything. I bet you had better things to do," he looked down at the ground, "right?"

"Not really. . ." She took a couple of steps towards him. "There's really nothing to do on the Elsa at night." She smiled and stood in front of him. She held his head in her hands and stared into his blue eyes. He blushed once he realized how close she was to him. His gaze moved to the ground once again. _Wow . . . She's even prettier up close. . ._ Allen looked back up at her, while he tried to think of something to say. "R-really. . .n-now?" He stuttered a bit. "Yeah." She said calmly as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "Oh. . .well. . .I. ." She kissed him. His face turned red, but he managed to stay standing up afterwards. She smiled at his and took a couple of steps back. Her face was a pinkish color. "Well. .Umm," she looked down at the ground, but continued to take small steps backwards, "Good night." She waved at him shyly and ran out of the kitchen.

She slowly walked back to the girl's cabin. Her face was still a pinkish color from before. _Why did I do that?_ She thought as she slowly walked into the girl's cabin. She quietly walked towards her bed and got in, right when the door closed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jr.! Come back here!" MOMO called out to him, as she stood at the shore of the Beach of Peada Island. She had on a dark blue scoop neck sleep shirt, which went down to about mid-thigh. The cool water from the beach, moved over her small feet, leaving them covered with small bits of sand, receded back to the ocean. She stood there, moving her feet, trying to avoid the cool waves of the beach as she called out to him. "Jr.!" He looked back and smiled.

He had on his usual black and white shirt with dark red pants, held up with a brown belt, where he kept his guns. His small black jacket was on the sand, next to MOMO's dark blue slippers. His blue eyes looked darker than usual under the nights sky, but to MOMO, he still looked the same; cute. He waved back at her, and smiled evilly. He quickly ran back to the shore, and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as he spun her around quickly. He smiled and stepped back. "Come on. I want to show you something." He held out his hand, hoping she would grab it. Her golden eyes looked back at him with a bit of joy and concern. "But we're supposed to be in bed on the Elsa!" She complained. "It'll only be a couple of seconds. Trust me, no one will know." She looked at him, unsure of what to do. She finally gave in, and grabbed his hand.

He held onto her small hand tightly and led her through the gentle waves, and up onto the stone island. He led her up the hill until they approached a small cave. "In here." He said as he pulled her along. He stopped half way and stood in front of her, blocking her view. He smiled and held both of her hands. "Close your eyes." She looked at him, then agreed and closed her eyes, tightly. He slowly led her up the hill, then helped her sit down on the stone. He sat down next to her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. He looked at her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "You can open your eyes now!" He smiled and watched as her golden eyes came into view.

She looked out at the scenery. A darks night's sky, lit by the tiny stars out in the distance, the gentle waves up on shore and the dolphins swimming in the background, all made her smile. It wasn't like someone gets to see this type of scenery everyday. She looked up at Jr.. "The scenery. .It's beautiful! How'd you find it?" He smirked, and looked out into the distance. "Oh . ." He looked back down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I did some research!" He looked into her golden eyes, then looked away. She looked up at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" She rested one of her hands on his chest. He glanced down at her, then looked away. "It's nothing." He sighed. _I guess I have to do it sooner or later, right?_ He thought of shaking his head, but just moved his head gently, not enough for MOMO to notice though.

"Hey, MOMO. ." He kept his gaze away from her. "Yeah?" She continued to look at him. "Are you. . .umm. . .doing anything. . . . This weekend?" He looked at her, but looked away, every now and then. "No. . .Why?" She asked him, as she looked at him, wondering what he was up to. "Oh. .I was just wondering if you'd like to umm. . .go somewhere with me. ." He rested his hand on hers, and smiled slightly. She started to blush, but she continued to look at him. She smiled. "Ok." She stood up and looked down at Jr. "Don't you think we should head back to the Elsa before everyone else gets suspicious?" He nodded and got up quickly. "Well then," he grabbed onto her hand, "shall we meet here again tomorrow night?" He smiled and walked down the stone hill with her.

Once they reached the water, MOMO looked up at him and smiled. He picked her up and walked across the water with her. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She looked down at the water beneath them, and looked up at Jr. He stopped walking, and looked down at her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's nothing wrong!" She smiled and kissed him. She pulled away from him and buried her face in his shirt. He stared to walk again, but a bit slower this time.

She tugged on his shirt and looked up at him, with child-like eyes. "I'm cold. Can we go back now?" A smile grew on her face and she rested her head on his chest again.

Once he reached the shore, he looked down at MOMO. She was fast asleep. He smiled slightly and decided not to wake her up and picked her slippers up and draped his coat over his shoulder, and transferred out of the U.M.N. He slowly, but quietly walked her into the girl's cabin and set her down on a bed, and lied his coat on top of her. He bent down and kissed her gently. "Good night." He whispered and walked out, and headed back to the guys cabin.

**Authors Note (**_**end**_

OK! Well that was the first chapter of Peadea Island. .which will soon get a different name. . . .And a summary! What else can I say? Nothing! Well I hoped you enjoyed it and like always; R/R! Have a nice day!

n shenna45


End file.
